


Superstars

by whyteboardmarker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Filming Porn, Porn, Porn Star Doctor, Porn Star Rose, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pornography, Romance, Sex Tape, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyteboardmarker/pseuds/whyteboardmarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I’m a grown woman James. I choose who I sleep with and right now you’re my first choice.”</i></p><p>  <i>“You mean there’s a second?”</i><br/> </p><p>James Noble, better known as The Doctor, is one of the most sought after porn stars of the decade. He only works with film maker Jack Harkness however. Jack has a certain...style. James loves his job, he wouldn't trade it for the world. What happens when Jack pairs him with another porn star who he admires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Where did my inspiration come from....? Ha! A culmination of my ever so kinky thoughts. 
> 
> Doctor Who remains the property of the BBC and no copyright infringement is intended.

James Noble checked the watch on his wrist, he was half an hour late. He frowned, he hoped his hosts and other guests would forgive him. After all, he was bringing flowers and donuts to the little soiree. It was more of a meet and greet though, he would be working with these people come tomorrow. He stopped at the townhouse landing and knocked decisively on the door rather than ringing the doorbell. It was a bit dodgy looking, as if it would electrocute him if he tried it. In less than five seconds, a handsome man with jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes opened the door.

“James! You showed up!” The man cried out in an American accent. 

He scoffed. “Of course I was coming Jack! I just ran a little late picking up these,” he nodded to the flowers and donuts. 

Jack hummed appreciatively to the bouquet. “I’m sure she’ll like it. How did you know she actually liked roses despite her name being Rose?” 

James shrugged. “Lucky guess.” 

Jack laughed and clapped his back, ushering him inside. He took the doughnuts, leaving James with the roses to give to his co-worker. There were a few persons lounging about. Ianto, the cameraman was studying a photograph on the mantle above the fireplace. Gwen, the wardrobe director was talking and laughing with Donna, the makeup and hair stylist. They were on the loveseat, each with a glass of wine in their hands. And then there was Rose, his breath caught. 

She was in the other longer couch, studying a magazine. The light hit her hair, making it glow like a halo, the heat of the warm summer’s evening made the red in her cheeks stand out. Her full lips were painted pink today, he secretly hoped for red tomorrow. He admired her for a few moments, this would be his first time working with her. He had worked with tons of women in this industry, but none was as beautiful as this one in this moment. It was then she looked up at him, smiling instantly when she recognised him. He returned her smile, moving to her side and sitting. 

“Good evening Rose.” He leant down and captured her right hand in a kiss. 

“Evening James.” She graced him with a flirty smile. “Are those for me?” 

He handed her the bouquet. “Why yes, they are.” 

She brought them to her nose and sniffed. She hummed. “I love them. Thank you.” 

He kissed her other free hand, making her giggle. “Anything for the woman I’m going to shag come tomorrow.” 

She bellowed with laughter making him chuckle as well. The others stopped and stared at the two nutters before resuming their previous activity. As long as they were getting along. Cooperation was very important in this industry, it resulted in the success or failure of a movie (porno sounded crass). Eventually they settled, Rose twirled the ribbons with her fingers. Jack conveniently placed a vase of water on the coffee table and winked at the both of them before leaving to join Ianto. Rose placed her blooms in the vase, derisively taking another whiff before settling it on the table. 

“So James,” she asked, still twirling, “how did you get into pornography?” 

He expected this. The more they knew about each other, the more natural a scene became. It made sense for them to meet before rather than the day of shooting. That way they became friends, if not on already friendly terms. 

“It was during my college days, when dial up internet was all the rage and a good video took _days_ to load.” 

Jame’s eyes were glued to Rose running her fingers up and down her arm. Come tomorrow those fingers would be on his cock. He twitched in his pants. He never had this problem before, he was the consummate gentleman until he had to perform. Rose provoked a…particular response from him. He was interested in her, as someone he would like to know better on more intimate terms. Not intimate as in a sexual relationship (because they were to shag on camera for money) but a more personal level, he wanted to know what made her tick. There were more to her performances than just fake moans and gasps, she was real. He liked real. 

Rose laughed softly, making him smile. She rubbed a red petal between her thumb and forefinger, he could pretend she was pinching her slippery clit. He prayed touching herself was on the script. 

“You experimented then?” She asked, teasing him with her tongue between her teeth. He gulped, he never became aroused until need be but she seemed to tumble the ignition on his sex drive like a professional racer. 

“My college girlfriend was rather…,“ he scratched his left sideburn, “horny. Made sex tapes of us and keep them on her computer.” 

Rose moved on to the centre of the rose, he could almost see her dipping into herself. “She did them with your consent?” 

James smiled. “Oh she had my consent. They were very good material for a wank.” He winked at her. She blushed. Actually blushed! Rather demure for a porn star he thought. “Those were kept private until Jack found them.” 

“How?” She traced the edge of the petals now, it was as if she withdrew and teased herself. 

“She gave him, rather than me, the computer to fix. He found them of course. Turns out there was a virus on them.” After Jack had viewed them, they were corrupted. It was a shame, he was proud of those videos. 

She giggled, tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. “Like an STD!” She called out before resuming into laughter again. 

“The computer was without protection too! I’ve never thought about it like that!” He laughed. She was funny as well, working with her should be as easy as breathing. He only heard about her from Jack and watched her videos. She was so much more wonderful in person. 

“I see my two superstars are getting along splendidly.” Jack walked over to stop in front of them. “Rose? Is he everything I said he would be?” 

“Exceeds expectations Jack. He’s wonderful!” She threw a wink at him. He ducked and blushed. And to think he called her demure before. 

Jack rubbed his hands excitedly. “James I do hope you’re up for this. It will be my best one yet!” 

He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, throwing the other to rest behind Rose on the couch. “I’m ready, Jack.” He look over at Rose. “I think it will be my best too.” She blushed again, lowering her head and nibbling on that delicious bottom lip. 

“Good!” He clapped his hands. “Let me get the scripts. We’ll be doing a literally dry,” he wagged his finger at them both, “run to find the best camera angles and so on. We’ll be shooting at this same couch and the bedroom upstairs.” With that, he dashed away. 

Feeling bold, he stretched out his hand to take Rose’s free one. She gently squeezed and smiled at him. 

“So Rose,” he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand, “how did _you_ get into the business?” 

She looked at their hands and hummed thoughtfully. “I had to pay rent truthfully. Jack suggested it to me.” 

His eyebrows moved to his hairline. “You knew Jack?” 

“Yeah. Met him at the shop where I worked, buying lingerie. Now I know why.” She chuckled. “I haven’t been in porn very long. Just made a year.” She took her hand out of his and began tracing the lines of his palm, eyes focused on her task. 

“Huh.” He was surprised. “Could have sworn it was more judging by the quality of your videos.” She was never with another person, she was a solo performer. Oh how he wanted to be her dildo in those videos. 

She looked astonished at him and cocked her head to the side. “You’ve watched my videos?” 

“I could lie and say it was purely research…” He drifted off. She blushed, she was doing an awful lot of that tonight. 

“I’ve watched yours too.” She admitted, biting her lip. He sat up straight. She saw him? “I can tell you have a long-lasting endurance and don’t need the little blue pill to keep going.” 

“How do you know?” Viagra was common in the industry, he stayed away from it having no need. Plus he preferred an all-natural performance. 

“It was part of Jack’s sales pitch to get me to work with a partner. Said you were the best.” 

James felt honoured that one of the premier adult entertainment directors and producers said that about him. Jack had an unconventional style, opting for more legitimate storylines and romance in his films. He did the short intense bursts of hardcore sex a few times but those were more of testing the waters in that area before he stuck with his signature style. 

“Well I’m quite chuffed to hear that,” he said truthfully. He never evaluated his sexual skill or pay attention to any criticisms. He honestly loved what he did, but he was looking to retire soon. To hear he was excellent at what he did was more than enough for him to go in peace. 

“You really are the best,” said Rose, again with gnawing her lips and rosy cheeks. “How did you think I got aroused before shooting?” 

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. So she was attracted to him! That was good because he was insanely fascinated with her as well. This made his job so much easier now, he wouldn’t have to deal with her faking his desirability with him and there was no problem from his end either. The chemistry between them would make this film explosive. 

“You’ve rendered me speechless Rose Tyler.” She really did. 

“Liar.” She gave him a tongue-touched grin. “You just said my name.” 

“Oh come tomorrow darling,” he moved his hand to her cheek with his thumb pulling at the corner of her mouth, “you’ll be moaning my name.” 

Shocking him, she pulled his finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip making his cock strain against his trousers. “I don’t deny that,” she moved closer to him, brushing her lips at the shell of his ear then whispered, “Doctor.” 

James’ control (if he had any) snapped. He pulled her onto her lap and snogged her senseless, ruthlessly plunging his tongue into her mouth and stating his intent. Rose was not submissive in any way, she mirrored his fierce movements. She fixed her position, properly straddling him now. His erection was bumping at her centre, begging entrance to her sweet core through their denim prisons. 

A loud clap startled them and made them reluctantly separate their lips. Jack stood before them behind the coffee table, smirking like the cat that got the canary. 

“Well, well, well. Isn’t this just delightful!” He clapped again. Everyone was watching them now. “The chemistry between you two! I’m sweating already!” He fanned himself. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing something Jack?” James was miffed, he was enjoying the weight of Rose on him but unfortunately she slipped off his lap and back into her own seat. 

“I was about to call you two but I saw you were getting along fabulously.” He grinned like a loon at them. “Here are your scripts,” he picked them off the table and handed them out. “Let’s do this people!” He scurried off again. 

James scanned through the script, making note of the positions they were required to do. 

“Blimey. It’s a good thing I was a gymnast then,” Rose said, looking at the pictures of sex positions drawn by Jack. 

“I’m sure we wouldn’t disappoint.” He grabbed her hand and squeezed, giving her a reassuring smile. 

“Oh I know we won’t,” She said cheekily. 

“I bet you a fiver I’ll give you an orgasm dry humping through this script.” He was feeling bold at this moment, must be the arousal coursing through him. 

“Make it a tenner if I make you cum.” Rose enticingly licked her lips. 

He never had this much fun with a co-worker before, Rose was perfect. “Deal.”

They sealed it with a peck of the lips.


	2. Chapter 1

Today was the day, well night, of filming. Everyone scurried around doing last minute preparations, making sure everything was absolutely perfect. The setting was a homely one, Jack used his abode for shooting, using his guest room for the main activity (if a bed was used at all). The script called for a romantic candle lit dinner before any sexual activity began; it was all for show, no actual eating would occur. James found it made him sluggish.

  
He looked over at Rose, Donna was with her now fixing her hair into bouncy curls. He supposed it had to look nice before he messed it up with his fingers. He was finished, not needing much. He preferred to do his own hair into a spiky mess but he was hopeless in the makeup department. Donna had clucked her tongue as she worked on him. Rose and himself had already gotten their full body waxes at a spa (Jack was friendly with the owner). He even shot some stereotypical pornos there. The owner was ecstatic to hear that there was another film coming soon and vowed to purchase the DVD. She even asked for his autograph and winked at him, smacking his bum, making him uncomfortable. At least it wasn't her who waxed him.

  
James’ identity was kept a secret, he used a pseudonym for productions. He chose The Doctor, partly because he held doctorates in several fields, and because he liked how it sounded. He knew Rose also used one, she was called the Bad Wolf; he never got the story behind the name. He was sure it was one of great interest, he wanted to hear her retelling it.  


"Right." Donna released the curling iron on Rose's hair with a flourish. "You're both done. Let's find Jack."  


Rose got up from her chair, fluffing her hair, observing in the mirror brought in for them. "Why can't I ever get my hair to look like this?" She complained.  


"Because it wasn't done by me." Donna said haughtily. Rose rolled her eyes at her with a smile. "You need some powder on your nose Spaceman." It was her name for him. She grabbed her brush and attacked his face. He coughed. "Stop acting like a five year old!" She shouted.  


"A five year old wouldn't be shagging on camera." He expected a sharp reprimand for his smart mouth. Rose giggled, he ached to hear that sound again.  


"Fair point." Donna shrugged. "Now off you lot go. Jack's waiting."  


James stood from his chair and stretched, loosing those muscles he would be using strenuously soon. Rose eyes trailed his body as he did, her eyes darkening. He was sure his did as well, Donna had her done to perfection. It didn't make a difference to him whether she had makeup or not, she was quite beautiful. He would do her regardless. She was stunning in her pink lace dress, it fell to just above her knees, showing off those gorgeous legs that were going to be wrapped around him. Gwen had clearly outdone herself. He was in simple wear today (easier to get off), a dark red oxford with black trousers. Of course, he was commando under it.  


Wiggling his outstretched hand to her, he hoped she wouldn't reject him. Last night they were very friendly towards each other. Most women he had worked with were only interested in the sex, finding his personality too...overpoweringly bubbly and annoying. Or just plain weird. Those who'd liked him, well it wasn't reciprocated. Relationships were difficult for him, no one staying long enough for him to quit his second profession as a porn star (he was primarily an independent researcher in astrophysics).  


Relief flooded him when she placed her hand in his, squeezing slightly. He had an instant connection with Rose, one that could be something more in the future. It was insane that his reason for remaining in this industry was to meet 'the one' but it was true. He wanted to find a woman who understood why he did what he did, who did not frown on him. It was rare to find a woman who did understand who was out of the industry and even those pulled their judgmental shite.   


Walking hand in hand, the moved out of the kitchen (it had the best lighting for Donna to do her thing) into the living room where Jack and Ianto were set up. Two plates of what looked to be the remains of a savoury dinner were set out on the coffee table along with two full long stemmed glasses of red wine.   


"We ate the food," announced Jack, complete with a hearty burp. "'Twas delicious."  


"I'm sure it was," James said dryly, releasing Rose's hand as she set herself down on the couch, arranging the skirt of her dress.  


"Are these for us," Rose asked, gesturing at the wine glasses.  


"Help yourself," Jack said, "it's delicious if I do say so myself." He walked to move away the full glasses and switched them with nearby empty glasses. "I thought we can have James pouring you both wine as an introduction. It is supposed to be romantic."  


"Forget about the script shall we?" James mumbled under his breath.  


"Oh. So we'll start now then?" Rose brushed her hair over her shoulder.  


"Whenever you're comfortable. Camera's set up. Just tell us when you're ready," said the quiet Ianto, fiddling with a cheesecloth around the camera lens.  


Jack moved to light the candles (they looked to be previously lit) to finish the setting. The dimmers were already on, enough light flooded the area. James moved to sit beside Rose, angling himself towards her as she did towards him. She nodded to him and arranged her curls. James then jerked his head towards Jack to signal that they were ready to begin filming.  


"Alright you two. Since I don't have a clapboard," started Jack, "we'll be shooting in five...four...three...," Rose winked at him, blood instantly rushed south, "two...one...and action!"  


James reached forward to brush him thumb on Rose's cheek. She took his hand in both of hers and kissed it, smiling at him. He smiled back. He reached for the bottle of wine and began pouring into the glasses. He filled one and gave it to Rose then poured one for himself. They clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. Jack didn't lie, it really was delicious, a dessert wine perhaps?  


They placed their glasses down on the table and reached for each other. Their lips met in a soft kiss, chaste before ascending into a fervent frenzy. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, rough and demanding. He met hers all meek and submissive, she took his and tangled with it, pushing and stroking. Her hands pulled at his hair, the tugging going straight to his groin. He returned the favour, wrapping his fingers in those silky tresses while his other hand squeezed a covered breast. James was dazed, he recalled their kiss from the previous night on this very couch. It was like all the planets were aligned perfectly and the stars were dancing. Maybe she was the one he was looking for, and to think he wasn't even inside her yet!   


They pulled away as he released his hold of her hair. It was slightly messy as evidence of their loss of control. She was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed with her lips bruised and even a darker red (he had hoped for yesterday) than her smudge-free lippy was. He sure he was in a state too, with her hands being in his hair. They met again in quiet pecks, a contrast to their earlier ones. Jack was big on foreplay, the script called for a natural progression of sex. He was sure most couples didn't start kissing like that but it was already done, they couldn't control themselves. The foreplay had already began when they first met.

Rose moved her hands from the soft downy hairs at the back of his neck back into his riotous mass of hair. She casually scrapped his scalp, making him shiver ever so slightly, before tracing down to his sideburns. He kissed her forehead, then each eyelid making her giggle. They really were going backwards. He pulled her feet on his lap, she shifted her position to lean against the armrest. He took her ballet flats off her dainty feet, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor while toeing his dress shoes (Jack insisted) off as well. Tracing the bones of her ankle, he watched as she shut her eyes as he made his way up. Her cheeks were already flushed from their kisses, her breathing was becoming deep.

James twisted his body and leant forward, bringing his feet up on the couch. His body caged Rose against the armrest, their legs were tangled together. Rose arched her back as he captured her lips in another kiss, gentle until becoming more passionate. Her arms rested on his back, sliding down the length of his shirt clad body until she reached his bum. There, she pinched him, earning her a nip at the neck from him. She sighed and swung her head back, enjoying his ministrations.

He ran his hands up and down her legs, bringing the hem of her dress closer to her knickers. Her upper thighs were exposed now. Leaving that for the time, he now focused on her exposed skin of her chest. The neckline was a sweetheart, leaving the tops of her breasts exposed. He kissed from her neck until the middle of her chest, where he nuzzled between her breasts. He felt her hands crawling back into his hair, guiding him to a breast. Following her instruction, he licked and suckled the tops of her breasts, one by one. He pulled back to admire his work, her chest was flushed. He wanted her bare to see where else that flush reached.

Rose pushed him off her, urging him to sit up. She climbed unto his lap, straddling him, much like last night. She gave him a wink as if remembering that moment. He snogged her in response. He felt her loosing the top buttons free of their holes during their kiss, his hand were kneading her enchanting bum. Slipping her hand inside his oxford she traced his pecs, brushing a nipple. James groaned into her mouth. She was driving him crazy, he prayed he could last what Jack wanted him to do. Everything in him was screaming to bend her and ruthlessly plunge into her. They needed to go to the bedroom now.

He gently removed her hand from his chest, nodding to her to get off. She moved off and stood, he followed after. He took her two hands in his and kissed each one then looked up to admire her dishevelled state. Her curls were disrupted; the dress was currently off one shoulder, giving him a peek of a red bra strap. He was sure he looked the same right now with his hair in a mess and his shirt unbuttoned. She stared into his eyes, hers were almost black. He guessed his were since they started shooting. There was a tangible coil between them, waiting to snap.

“Right!” Jack’s voice interrupted. They broke their gaze to look at him, still holding hands. “That was excellent! Take a breather if you want or we can continue upstairs. Equipment’s already set up.”

James look at Rose, wordlessly asking her if she needed a break. She shook her head, he didn’t need one either. “We’re good Jack. Thanks.”

Jack watched the two of them, smiling like he knew something they didn’t. “Alright then. Let’s go!”

Rose tightened the hold on his hand as he walked towards the staircase, James never let her go. They were going to the bedroom, this is where it got real. Where people confuse sex with love, love with sex or where they both came beautifully together. He wished Rose would believe whatever he did was genuine, he really did like her after their meeting last night. He wanted more, she was the potentially the woman he could grow old with. Their steps were silent as if perceptive about how imperative this moment was.

At the landing, they watched Jack and Ianto scampering inside the room, fixing and organising what was left to do. He turned to Rose, she really was gorgeous, especially in this moment, her eyes focused on what the others were doing. He placed his fingers under the chin, turning her face to him. She softened into a smile at his gaze, he couldn’t stop himself form kissing her. When they parted, he brushed her cheek.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do Rose,” he whispered.

She continued smiling, she clutched his hand and kissed his palm. “And what if I do? Want you that is.”

He inhaled sharply. Here was a woman who truly wanted him, not for the sake of the job but wanted this experience with him.

“Really?” He felt like a boy child asking a girl if she like him.

She hummed into his palm. “I’m a grown woman James. I choose who I sleep with and right now you’re my first choice.”

“You mean there’s a second?”

She thumped his chest and they laughed. It was so carefree with her, it didn’t feel like work. For once he would have a proper connection with a woman he was shagging on camera. He felt that this should be something private, something no other person should see but they had already agreed without knowing they fit perfectly together. He decided there and then this was this last, retirement was soon after, that is if she agreed to see him.

“You really aren’t what I expected James.” She straightened his collar, looking him in the eye. He saw himself reflected in them. “You’re not just another porn star and I’m not just another cam girl. We’re two people wanting this of our own free will.”

James seized the moment to kiss her then. Everything she said was true. This was not just for another pay check or stress reliever. It may had started with those intentions but now…now it was completely different. Jack gestured to them to come in. They both kept eye contact, smiling.

“Ready?” He swung their hands between them as they walked forward.

“Let’s make some people cum.” He laughed with gusto at that.

 

James swooped her into his arms, she let out a surprised gasp, as he crossed over the threshold and into the room.

“That’s supposed to be for the front door James.” Jack clutched his stomach laughing at them.

He set her down in front of him, giving her bum a playful swat to which she giggled. “We’re about to christen this room. It deserves some respect.”

“Stay at the foot of the bed, Ianto will be holding a camera to get those tricky shots and close ups.” Jack checked the cameras set up on the tripods, ensuring everything was set.

They moved to the spot Jack indicated, waiting for him to start. Ianto held the camera and nodded to Jack who then yelled out, “Action!”

James and Rose moved closer to each other, his hands resting on her arms and hers on his chest. They kissed languidly, idly stroking up and down each other’s body. He traced her side until he met the hem of her dress, bringing it up to where her knickers started. She was deftly unbuttoning his oxford, skilfully undoing the cuffs with one hand. She pushed the material off his shoulders, he was now bare from the waist up. She kissed his jaw and moved to his neck, biting and laving it with kisses. He pushed her away, she let out a noise of protest. He pulled her zip then the dress overhead, she aided him with the fitted spots. It too joined his shirt on the floor.

Rose was now in a matching sheer red lace bra and knickers. Her erect nipples were clearly visible, obviously begging for his touch. He swore he grew another inch just by gazing at her. She was beautifully tantalizing, even more so now he knew her mind was the same. He brought her to his body and kissed her again, relishing the skin on skin contact, moaning at the feel. She early reciprocated, kissing him with as much vigour, perhaps having the same thoughts as him. It was he who protested this time as she moved away until she dropped done on her knees before him.

She lightly scrapped his stomach before stopping at the clasp of his trousers. His muscles tightened at her touch, jumping where her hands rested now. There she looked at him, licking her lips. He swallowed. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t eager to see her on her knees with her hands so closer to where he wanted her. She looked back down, focused on her task. Her tongue poked out as she concentrated getting him out of his trousers. She slowly undid the zip, watching his face as she outlined it before pulling it down. He groaned at her little tease, it seems he was sensitive to her. He gathered her hair in one hand bringing it to the side where the camera wasn’t recording.

A blast of cold air greeted him as he was freed. Rose wasted no time, her hand was on him immediately, warming him. He gasped at the touch, twitching in her hand. She gave a tiny laugh at him and swiped her tongue on his head, holding him to her lips. He swore, the script had no dialogue but it was open for expletives when the pleasure was too much. She pumped him while swiping under his head, her other hand pushing the trousers down. He helped her, pushing then down furiously without patience. They dropped to the floor where he kicked them behind him. Rose took her now unoccupied hand and slowly edged to his balls. She seemed to know exactly what to do to him, she hit all of his weak spots. Her sensuous red lips bobbed on his length, how he loved her sweet little mouth.

James was hard enough, anymore and his orgasm would arrive sooner than expected. He slightly pushed her head away, she released him with a small pop. The pout she gave him was adorable, he had to pull her up and kiss it off her face. His weeping cock was now sandwiched between them. His hands crept to her back, deftly undoing her bra clasp like an expert (which he was, he practised). Bring the straps down her shoulders, he marvelled at the softness of her skin. It was as if she was the smoothest silk begging to be held. She took her arms out of the straps, leaving only her chest still covered, he pulled that off and threw it into the growing pile.

He held her away from him, eyes glued to her chest. Her nipples were ruched, a testament to her arousal. He bent down and captured the left one in his mouth. She moaned and put her hands in his hair to secure him. She was delightful, sweet just like her mouth. He swiped the underside of her breast, she clutched his head even tighter. He chuckled, her responses were encouraging. He knew they were genuine and not faked for the sake of recording. He switched sides, suckling her like she was honey. Maybe she was, he loved the taste of her. He couldn’t get enough. Now he wanted to drink from the source, to get the purest nectar.

James guided her to the side of the bed, he was aware of Jack and Ianto adjusting cameras. He placed pressure on her shoulders for her to sit and he dropped to his knees before her. It was time for his worship to this stunning goddess. Situating himself between her legs, he kissed her stomach. It contracted as he did, he smiled as he kissed coming down. He licked around her navel while slipping his fingers beneath the band of her knickers. He began dragging them off her, she lifted her hips when he reached that far. Again, he threw it into the now completed pile of their discarded clothing.

James placed his palms on either side of her inner thighs, parting them. Her core was now exposed to the open air, her lips glistened with her juices of arousal. This was the nectar he craved. He buried his face between the soft pillows of her thighs and licked from her core to her clit. She gasped loudly as he did, writhing like a snake. He held her hips down as she did so she wouldn’t escape him. He lapped her up, drinking the honeyed ambrosia that only Rose Tyler could create. No other woman had tasted as good as this one. This was his fountain of youth and everlasting life.

It was time, he reckoned, for him to bring her to the edge. He brought his fingers to her core, brushing them up and down to coat them with her natural lubricant. He teased her entrance with the tip of his middle finger, circling before plunging inside. She cried out loudly as he instantly hit the roughened patch. She was so tight! His cock jerked at that realization. He withdrew and thrust again, still mercilessly licking her clit. Her cries grew in volume and he did. His index finger soon joined the play, curling every time he was at her G-spot.

He brought his face up from her centre, watching her face contort in pleasure as he pumped her. She was close, he felt her muscles inside tightening. His fingers were a blur as they entered and exited, her moans were constant now. Suddenly he pulled out and backed away. Ianto came up close with the camera. He furiously rubbed her clit and she echoed a screeching cry when her orgasm hit. Sprays of ejaculate hit his face and chest as she spasmed and cried out her ultimate pinnacle of pleasure. She was the most spectacular sight he had ever seen in his life. Songs and poems could be written about this moment, the sheer beauty of it.

Rose let out a contented sigh as the last spray shot out. James knew she ejaculated fairly easily but he had no idea that she would with him. It was always during a cam show she did, she never had a partner. He was proud that he made her squirt, and his first time too! He wondered if she would with the positions they were about to do. He picked up a towel that was surreptitiously placed on the floor next to him and wiped himself and her. Inhaling the towel after, he felt as if he had accomplished the most amazing thing in history. He made Rose Tyler do this. He’d made her cum.

Rose recovered fairly quickly, scooting up the bed and grabbing his hand to follow. He laid lengthways on the bed, Rose nestling at his side. He sampled her lips, drawing her tongue to greet his. He prayed he would last what they were about to do, it would be embarrassing to him if he shot off early (not that he ever had that problem before). Gabbing a condom off the nightstand (Jack promoted safe sex), he quickly sheathed himself. He positioned her on her side on his front, lining their bodies up. He placed a leg between hers, reaching down to her clit, stroking and rolling. She swung her head back and sighed, obviously still a little sensitive to his earlier stimulation. He drifted down to her core, checking her wetness. No artificial lubrication was needed he noticed, she could take him.

Rose lifted he leg up in the air, curling slightly supported by her hand and arched her back into him. James kissed her back before positioning himself and thrust fully into her. They both groaned at the feeling. James twitched in her, she was so warm and tight and wet and absolutely _perfect_. She wiggled her bum during his musings, eager to get going. He chuckled darky in her ear, pulling her hair back to lick it. She let out a startled gasp and another as he pulled out and thrust again. He was slow for the first few before gaining speed, he controlled the pace. He wanted to let the animal instinct rule now, He wanted it hard, fast and dirty.

James pulled her leg further back, opening her up. He pitilessly pounded in to her, his balls slapping against her, making a satisfying noise. She mewled and cried, spouting nonsense and expletives, beating the mattress. The underside of his cock was on fire, the good kind, the tips of his toes were alight with the sparks of desire. She was tightening, a signal to her oncoming orgasm. To frustrate her, he suddenly stopped his pace. She looked at him outraged that he dared to do that. He waggled his eyebrows and kissed her. He wasn’t ready to let her cum yet.

Slipping out of her, he shivered when exposed to the cooler air, missing her warmth already. Rose swore a rather nasty word, making him chuckle. She really was the spitfire in bed. Perhaps he would be too if she cut him off his impending orgasm. Or would he be the whiner? He wondered. He didn’t waste any time, coming to the edge of the bed, sitting. Rose climbed off before appearing before him, straddling his lap. They both let out a relieved hiss as she slipped him inside, him into warm and she into fullness. Then she leant back while he held her hips. She was lying mid-air until her two arms stretched to the floor for support. James lifted her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her body now a straight line from her head to hips.

Nodding to him, she adjusted her position to meet him comfortably. He gave an experimental thrust, she gasped. He smirked, she was going to cum like this. Ready to hammer into her, he teased her clit before holding her hips off him. Rose mainly held her own weight but he had to aid her hips for optimal pleasure. He resumed his previous heartless pace instantly, observing a screaming Rose before him. Her hair swung with each thrust, her breast jutting out to the skies (or ceiling) as in offering to the gods. Her tightness return, it was getting harder to enter her. It only took five more thrusts and she was soaring over mountains and seas, sobbing uncontrollably.

He moved his hands to mid-back as her arms trembled under her weight, clearly unable to support her any longer. He coaxed her through her pleasure, he was feeling the tingling at the base of his spine, his orgasm was coming soon it seemed. He lifted her limp body to sit up, he moved her sweat-dampened hair off her face and kissed her. She hummed at his tenderness wrapping her arms around his neck. It was time for the final position, it was a timeless classic. He placed her flat on her back, sticking a pillow beneath her hips for a change of angle. He crawled over her, putting his weight on his elbows. She brought her knees up to either side, opening her legs to fit him. It was a very long time since he had done the missionary position on camera, if he had ever done it before.

He nibbled her neck, reaching to the back of her ear. His fingertips petted the goosebumps raised on her arms. Reaching to their intimate areas, he positioned himself at her entrance, circling his cock at the outside. A tilt of her hips forward and his head slipped inside, he would never get over her perfect warmth that blanketed him. He slowly slid forward until his pelvic bone ground her clit, making her whisper his name like a reverent prayer. It was all he needed to retreat and slam back into her, touching her womb. She cried out his name as if he was her saviour, her legs now wrapped around his hips. He shuddered at how much deeper he slid in, touching the back of her cervix. He resumed with gentle thrusts, this was all about bringing them to a gentle climax.

James rocked his hips easily, listening to her tiny gasps and moans. He could feel her G-spot swelling up again. He loved this position, he could play with her breasts while fucking her. His mouth encircled a nipple, licking around her areola. Her hands found themselves in his hair, making him purr as she brushed his sideburns. His orgasm was fast approaching even though his pace was slow. That fire at the pit of his belly was burning everything it could reach. His hand reached down to her clit, stroking it instead of rubbing. The response was encouraging, he continued. Rose’s hands drifted to his arse, squeezing and digging her fingers in. He bit her neck in response, she murmured his name.

With one hand supporting his weight and the other rubbing her clit was how Rose Tyler found her third orgasm of the night. She sobbed as she gushed, muffling her cries on his shoulder. The rhythmic contractions of her passage massaged him, bringing forth his orgasm like a free-fall from the highest mountain. He groaned into her mouth, his hips involuntary jerking forward. She bit his shoulder as he pumped into her, filling the condom with his seed. The pain of her bite spurred him on, pumping until he spurted every last drop. There was a perceptible link between them at that moment that James had never felt with anyone before. It was deeper than just the intimacy of the moment, it was a soul connection, a spiritual awakening.

 It was official, that an orgasm from the one Rose Tyler could leave a man without capable of proper thought. He collapsed on top of her, unable to hold his own weight. Rose brushed his hair from his forehead, leaning up and kissing him fondly, stroking his back. He kissed the tip of her nose, earning a giggle from her. It seemed like such a childish thing to do after they had taken the most adult pleasure in each other. He laughed along with her, feeling free in this moment. He was contented, or it could be the post-coital bliss setting in.

“Brilliant! Simply brilliant!” Jack called, a bit tearfully.

James look at Rose who was taken aback at the sight with Jack’s watery eyes. She was all mussed and sweaty, a masculine pride welled up as he realised he had done that to her. Smugness settled in, he only wished he could have amazing sex with the most wonderful woman for the rest of his life. He slipped out of Rose, earning a wince from them both and rolled off her. He took the filled condom out and dropped it on the floor, too exhausted to properly dispose of it. Jack walked over to them and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Do my superstars need anything?” He unashamedly wiped his teary eyes.

“Some water would be nice,” Rose replied in a gravelly voice, she clear her throat.

“Water is great actually.” James noticed his voice was husky. Well he did had fantastic sex with a hot bird.

Jack laughed and winked at them both. “After such physical exercise and squirting, I wouldn’t expect anything else!” He jumped off the bed as Gwen came in with two robes, handed them one each. They said their thanks but made no move to get dressed. They sat up instead.

“Take your time you two,” Jack said to them both, “food’s downstairs whenever you’re ready.” Jack hopped off to Ianto who was packing up equipment.

“Hungry?” He asked Rose. She looked at peace lounging on the bed.

“Ravenous actually.” His eyebrows raised as Rose’s hand dangerously skated up his thigh. He looked at her, she was doing that teasing grin with her tongue poking out between her teeth.

“Good.” He countered with his hand climbing up her thigh to where her groin and thigh met. She inhaled sharply as he did.

“So…” Rose started shyly, staring at his hand drawing small circled at her hip. “I was thinking, do you want to get chips with me sometime?” James looked at her, biting her lip away in a nervous gesture. Where was the woman that fucked him into oblivion?

“Are you asking me on a date Rose Tyler?” James could resist teasing her.

She blushed and mumbled, “Well maybe I am.”

“I would be honoured Rose.” He took her hand from his thigh and brought it to his lips. She giggled.

“Ever the gentleman even through what we just did!”

He waggled his eyebrows at her. “Well I do have to keep the ladies charmed.”

They both laughed as they climbed off, each donning their robes. James was taken by surprise when Rose embraced him, burying her face in his chest.

“Thank you for…you know? Not being aggressive and disrespectful. I wouldn’t lie. I was nervous when Jack suggested working with a partner.”

James squeezed her and kissed the top of her head. “A woman should always be treated with the highest regard Rose. I would never do something you weren’t alright with.” She had consented to the positions with him. If she looked uncomfortable doing something he would stop immediately, no questions asked.

“Still,” she said, “thank you.”

“Anytime,” he mumbled, his mouth muffled by her hair. He slowly pushed her back, hands on her shoulders. She gazed up to him, James quivered with the look in her eyes. She was truly grateful to him, her warmth and gratitude conveyed in her eyes. He couldn’t resist, he just had to leant down and meet her lips. She gently responded, twining her hands in his hair. They continued slowly until breaking off, eyes still closed.

“And what was that for?” Rose said, scratching his sideburn.

“No reason.” He took her other hand and kissed it. “I just wanted to.”

She hummed. “No complaints from me.”

“Good.” He gave her hand a final peck before letting it go. “Now. May I escort you to dinner, fair lady?”

She smiled up at him, his heart fluttered. “Why yes you may, good sir.” She linked his arm with hers as they walked through the door.

They joked and laughed on their way. James had never felt such…contentedness from being with someone before. He was certain that Rose was the woman he wished he could find but never discovered. He saw this future with her, as if he could somehow manipulate time. Marriage then children naturally following. Lazy Sunday mornings in bed countered by passionate interludes at night when the children were asleep. It was excellent she was on the same track like him, he couldn’t wait to meet her out of this setting.

Years later, in his retirement from pornography, he would look to his wife and think he was fortunate to have met her and thanked all deities for her. Of course, they looked at their film together when they needed a little inspiration.

 

 

 

 


End file.
